Things I'll Never Say
by SamanthaSavvy
Summary: Post AWE. Elizabeth's been left on Shipwreck Cove for 8 months now. She's grown lonely and dispite how much she loves Will, she just can't get that witty pirate Jack Sparrow out of her head. What happens when he shows up in her yard one night? Sparrabeth
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey ppl. Lol yeah this is my first attempt at writing a novel on here. So bare with me, ok? If I made any mistakes in spelling or anything, sorry. I try not to, but it happens. But yeah. I'm gonna just leave you guys alone so you can read this. R&R plz!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Looking in the mirror, Elizabeth wondered how she could ever let herself get into this mess. Marrying Will, had seemed the most perfect choice she'd ever made, at the moment… that was before he'd gotten stabbed in the chest & then appointed the new captain of the Dutchman. Now she could only see him every 10 years.

_**Show me the meaning of being lonely  
So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done**_

Every night, she cried herself to sleep & hugged herself numerously throughout the day, trying to comfort herself, despite the pain of having no one to love anymore. No one to chase the discomfort & worry away. She only had her cold, detestable shack on Shipwreck Cove, where Will had abandoned her so many months ago.

Although most of her hurt & agony came from the loneliness of not having Will to comfort her, she also found herself dreaming about that fearsome, witty pirate she'd spent so many weeks with on that despicable pirate ship, the Black Pearl. Jack Sparrow. He really was every woman's dream, though many would deny that. Even Elizabeth had found herself spun into one of his many seductive webs a time or two. She had to admit, he was a hard man to resist.

_**Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze  
Guilty roads to an endless love  
There's no control  
**_

_**Are you with me now  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me**_

'What am I thinking?? How could I be thinking this? Jack is a _pirate_ of all things. He is despicable, arrogant, witty… charming, handsome, seductive…'

Elizabeth just couldn't try to lie to herself anymore. She missed Jack like crazy. Yes, she missed Will, but she'd had more adventures & a ton more fun with Jack. Will was a more serious, nice man.

But Jack on the other hand, was just something else. She couldn't even see herself with the damned man, but she sure as hell couldn't see herself going the rest of her life without seeing him again.

_**Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart**_

And that's when the idea had popped up in her head. She would find Jack one last time, just to see him. Nothing more than a friendly chat over a bottle of rum. Maybe she'd even go to Tortuga & try to find Jack. That's the only place she could think to find him.

So, staring into that dirty old mirror on her wall, Elizabeth planned herself a nice little getaway, if even for only a day. She'd go to Tortuga & find Jack, see him one last time, make arrangements to see each other again soon, & get back to her dreary old life.

One last time couldn't do much harm, could it?

She got up from her make-shift vanity & grabbed the small suitcase under her bed, her hand grazing something cold & shiny as well.

Elizabeth stuck her head under the bed to see what it was that she'd just touched. It was too dark to see exactly what it was, but she could see clearly enough to get it out from under her bed. She dragged it along with many cobwebs & dust bunnies out from under the crinkly bed & realized that it was a chest. _His _chest. The one that held Will's heart. She'd totally forgotten about it, hidden under her bed.

Guilt suddenly drowned Elizabeth as she finally realized that she'd been living for 8 ½ months without a single thought of her husband's heart. Theoretically or literally.

She slumped down onto her filthy bed & hugged her knees to her chest as she remembered his last words he'd mentioned to her.

"_Keep a weather eye out on the horizon"_

_**Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart**_

That seemed so long ago now. All the memories of "playing pirates" and fighting against the East India Trading Co. with Jack & the crew came flooding around into her mind, as she lay onto her back & stared at the ceiling above her head. She almost drifted away thinking firstly of her husband, now roaming the seas, & lastly, her almost-pirate lover, Jack, & all the adventures at sea & the playful flirtatious games they played occasionally.

………………………………………………………………………………….

A loud thud awoke Elizabeth, shaking her back into reality from her sea-filled past. She looked out the window to see what had happened. No one was around, & nothing looked out of place. She crept around to the front of her house, peering into her little garden shaft. Nothing there…

She glanced over at the tree-thick woods about 15 feet to the west of her house, & saw the form a male figure busheling towards her. He swayed with a sort of familiarity about him that she'd seen before. She could see barely anything in the dark around her, but could almost see his face in the fog, those deep eyes, that cheesy grin she knew too well.

For a second, Elizabeth thought she'd only been dreaming, but after a few seconds wait, there was Jack, in full pirate attire, standing in front of her as if it were common courtesy to just barge right through someone's back yard and greet them with that, that wide superstitious grin of his…

Despite her annoyance, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck & leaned into him in a gentle hug. Jack, slightly surprised at the unexpected welcome, eventually wrapped his arms around her waist.

Once they let go, Jack had his usual cocky grin on. "Long time no see, 'Lizzie," he stated, a hint of perkiness in his eye. "I've missed ye bunches."

Elizabeth smiled slightly at his pet name for her. Then, anger clouded her face, & before he knew it, Elizabeth slapped Jack right across the face, leaving the red print of a hand on the left side of his face.

"What was that for, 'Lizabeth?!" he cried, his hand automatically retrieving his sore cheek. A playful pout laced with concern played about his lips, as Elizabeth retorted back into her usual cheeky self.

"The last time I saw you, you didn't even give me a goodbye hug you twitch! Granted, I almost kissed you," she fake-gagged at the thought, "but saved myself from the humiliation. But really! Then you come callabanting around in my yard, expecting some kind of 'Welcome Back!' party? I think not!"

Jack was now smirking, delightfully amused at how Elizabeth was just prancing around her front yard, while Jack just sat back & enjoyed the show. Quite amusing, actually.

"If anything, Jack, I think the only thing you deserve is a mouthful of dirty stockings," she stuck out her tongue at the filthy pirate. His only response was a raise of an eyebrow, & hint of amusement in his eyes.

"'Lizzie, may I remind you that you were also _married_ to the whelp at the time, & that it would have been an insult to me mate, Will, to give you a little goodbye kissy?" Jack asked with a comical smile on his face. Elizabeth's expression was priceless.

"Well, Jack, if you must know, I did realize that it would offend my husband, but I was just thinking about your feelings. You didn't get me jack, I just thought you might have wanted one last taste." Elizabeth gave an imitation cocky grin, her eyes boring into his, playing with Jack's conscious.

Jack stared at her with the utmost affection & determination he'd ever experienced. He placed his hand beneath her chin, raising her eyes to his, & said, "But I do want one last taste, 'Lizzie…"

And with that, he pulled her closer to himself & placed a passionate, deep kiss onto her soft lips. Elizabeth didn't resist at all. She let herself get wrapped up in his grasp, deepen the kiss, & just let go.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Elizabeth lifted the bottle to her mouth, watching the fire burning, blazing up in a warm glow. To her right was Jack, his arms tightly wrapped around her. To her left, a long strip of sandy beach, in front of her house.

Jack cleared his breath, startling Elizabeth. "You know, 'Lizzie," he started, "It really was a coincidence that I wound up on this island."

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, a little woozy from the 2 bottles of rum she'd drank earlier that evening. She'd thought it was just the thing to do, to celebrate their encounter once again. The sun was starting to rise now, it was early morning.

"How's that, Jack?"

"Well, luv… I was on me way to Tortuga, to find Master Gibbs, since that's where I'd left him a few months back. I had found a rather sizely ship, after Barbossa had cruely commandeered the Pearl." Jack had a disgusted look on his face as he said that last sentence. He looked down at Elizabeth, seeing her soft grin, a small chuckle escaping her lips. " What's so funny? The bastard stole me ship! Nothing funny about that!"

Elizabeth buried her face in Jack's coat, laughing uncontrollably. When she finally looked back up at him, he had a playful pout on his lips.

"Go on, go on," she said as she kept laughing.

Jack lightened his grip on Elizabeth, & continued his story. "So there I was, finally had found a suitable ship, & then _he _had to show up…"

"Who?"

"Barbossa. He saw me on me new ship, & decided that he wanted the charts back. And I didn't want to give them to him. He took me Pearl, I took his charts. We were even. But NO… he wanted it all to himself. Greedy bugger," Jack trailed off to himself. He stared mindlessly out to the ocean, now illuminated from the glow of the sun.

"Then what?" Elizabeth was anxious to know how Jack had ended up on her island.

"What?" Jack looked back at Elizabeth with a "deer in headlights" look.

"Then what happened?" Elizabeth pushed. "Finish the story, Jack!"

"Oh… right… There I was on me bloody ship, & Barbossa hops onto me ship, demanding I give him the charts. I tell him no, & what does he do? He puts a knife to me neck & says he'll slice me up like a piece of cheese if I don't give 'em," Jack explained. " I had two choices: I could give him the charts, & never find the Fountain of Youth, or I could refuse, & he'd kill me, & then eventually find the charts in the Captain's Quarters."

Jack looked back out to the ocean. The sun was now halfway above the horizon, that warm orange glow sparkling on the water.

"So I told him to go boink a pig," Jack looked back to Elizabeth, chuckling at his choice of words. Elizabeth's expression was none less than amusement.

"Long story short, I ended up getting into a battle with the Pearl, & since it was MY Pearl, I wasn't gonna just go blowin' holes in me ship. So I lost the battle, but retrieved the charts before the entire ship sunk. I waded out in the ocean for a few hours, til' a little island came into view, & it just so happened to be yours."

Jack, concluding his story, removed his arm from Elizabeth's waist & stood up, stretching. Elizabeth did the same after a moment of consideration. Elizabeth looked to the horizon, now realizing how early it was.

"Jack, would you like to come in & have some tea? It's early moring already," Elizabeth said as she motioned to her little shack.

With a drunken, sleepy grin, Jack nodded. Elizabeth led him into the shack, to the kitchen.

There was a small table with 2 chairs & a box where she kept the tea mix & other salvageable food. An oven was in the far right corner of the room. There was also a large chest to the left of the oven that was left open, where raw meat was stored. There were a few flies squirming around the meat.

At this, Jack raised an eyebrow, grimaced at the pink flesh in the chest. The stench was bearable, yet grotesque.

Elizabeth was moving things around in another box, trying to find the tea mix. Jack moved over to take a seat at the table.

After a few moments, Elizabeth finally found the tea mix in the bottom of the box. "Here it is," she said to herself.

Jack watched as Elizabeth got some water from a bucket by the oven & poured it as well as the mix into the pot on the oven. She lit the fire under the pot & strode over to sit next to Jack at the table.

There was a moment of silence, & Elizabeth couldn't stand it.

"Can I show you around?" she requested.

Jack merely nodded, his mind still surrounded with thoughts of how miserable she must have been living here alone for 8 months.

He followed her to the front room, where there was an old sofa and a small table next to it with a lamp. Along the walls, there were 2 bookcases completely covered with books of various size & shape. Jack noticed a few were of pirate history. One was titled, "The History of Captain Jack Sparrow". Jack grinned at Elizabeth as he motioned to it.

Next, Elizabeth led Jack to her bedroom, the only other room in the house. He took a seat on the edge of her bed next to her.

"'Lizzie, how could you live here all by your onesies for so long? Didn't it ever get lonely?" Jack asked with a serious expression.

Elizabeth looked up at Jack, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She quickly shut her mouth as she reached up to her eye to wipe away a tear, but Jack was quicker. He took her hand in his own, & with the other hand, he wiped away her tears with the back of his hand. Elizabeth leaned into Jack, his arms tightly around her.

'_Always, Jack. Always'_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

BTW: the bold italicized stanzas in the beginning are lyrics from "Show me the meaning of being lonely" by the backstreet boys.


	2. AN

BTW you guys:

This whole book is based off the song "Thing's I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. I saw a youtube sparrabeth video to this song & totally fell in love with the song & lyrics. So I guess I just got the inspiration for this book from that video. Lol

So yeah. That's all I've really got to say. Oh, & the next chapter will probably be up in the next week.

So don't go anywhere folks! We'll be right back after these few messages!

:)P


End file.
